Because I Know
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Apa jadinya member Super Junior ada cewenya #plaakkk, saya bakalan buat Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, HyukJae, Ryeowook. Kibum dan Henry jadi cewe disini. Wkwkwkwk :D tapi masih berperan jadi member Super Junior/Just Fic OneShoot/Mind to RnR?


**Title : Because I Know**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : 2Min, Seohyun XP and Other couple SuJu..**

**Type : OneShot**

**Summary : Apa jadinya member Super Junior ada cewenya #plaakkk, saya bakalan buat Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, HyukJae, Ryeowook. Kibum dan Henry jadi cewe disini. Wkwkwkwk :D tapi masih berperan jadi member Super Junior. Cerita ini ngarang loh #yaiyalh**

**Disclaimer : Disini KyuMin punya saya, dan saya bakalan siksa mereka. Wkwkwkwk :D sampe nangis darah malahan #dilempar ke laut**

**A/N : Genderswitch, GaJe, Abal, OOC, It makes nonsense..**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**- Because I Know -**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ya, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar kau Kyu, aish," omel Heechul pada sang magnae,<p>

"Sudahlah Chullie, seperti tidak tahu Kyuhyun saja," ucap Leeteuk, sang leader,

"Ya Leeteuk, kau selalu saja membelanya, dia jangan di manjakan teruss. Nanti malah ngelunjak," jawab Heechul,

"Sudahlah, kajja kita berangkat latihan," ajak Leeteuk pada semua adik adiknya

**.**

**.**

***Tempat latihan***

**.**

**.**

"Ingat, latihan yang benar, jangan main main. Ara?" titah sang Leader,

"Ne." jawab semua kompak,

"Heechul, sudahlah, deathglaremu itu, seperti tidak tahu Kyuhyun saja," ujar Leeteuk pada Heechul dan Heechul langsung berhenti melihat sang magnae,

"Iya iya, Leeteuk unnie—" pasrah Heechul, dia masih dendam, karena Kyuhyun membuat HeeBum muntah muntah karena susu yang Kyuhyun berikan kepada heeBum adalah SuSIRen (Susu Basi Kemaren)

"Awas kau." tunjuk Heechul pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya memeletkan lidahnya,

**.**

**.**

Mereka latihan dengan sangat baik dan bagus, setelah beberapa jam mereka berhenti dan istirahat,

"Ini Kyu," seseorang menyerahkan sebotol air minum kepada Kyuhyun, dan itu ternyata Seohyun,

"Terima kasih," jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan mengambil botol air minum itu,

"Sungmin Nuna, minum ini, pasti kau lelah," ucap Kyuhyun dan memberikan botol itu ke Sungmin,

"Tidak usah, aku sudah punya. Kau minum saja Kyu," jawab Sungmin lembut,

Seohyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, karena dia tahu, minuman itu memang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, ini," ucap seseorang lagi, menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil, di belakangnya berdiri seorang namja yang cukup tinggi sambil menatap adegan itu malas malasan,

"Terima kasih Taemin." jawab Kyuhyun dan menerima handuk kecil itu,

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Seohyun dan Taemin berbarengan, di ikuti namja tinggi itu, yang ternyata MinHo,

"Hahahaha, Kyuhyun banyak yang suka ya," goda Donghae pada sang magnae,

"Aish, sudahlah Hyung. Itu tidak penting. Hah ~" ujar Kyuhyun dan mendesah kecil,

Sesekali, ia melihat Sungmin dan langsung menghela nafas, 'apakah aku salah jika mencintai nunaku sendiri ?' gumam hati kecil Kyuhyun, dia tahu, dia mencintai Sungmin, couple nya selama ini, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa terus memiliki alas an dekat dekat dengan Sungmin, dan lagi mereka itu memang seperti adik kandung,mungkin itu pemikiran Sungmin tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun, tapi lain dengan Sungmin,

'Mereka berdua memang benar benar mencintai Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan, berarti aku harus mundur.' tekad Sungmin dan kembali meminum air minumnya,

**.**

**.**

***Dorm at 10.30 PM***

**.**

**.**

"Ah ~ aku tidak bisa tidur," geurutu Sungmin, Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan Eunhyuk menuju dapur, "Mau bikin apa ya ? ramyun aja deh!" putus Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun mulai membuat Ramyun, tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya,

'Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin nuna,' gumam orang itu,

**.**

**.**

**%%%**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, semuanya baris, aku absen dulu," teriak Leeteuk pada semua membernya, dan seketika, semua member berbaris rapih(?) *wkwkwkwkwkwk :D*

"Baiklah, Heechul," Leeteuk mulai mengabsen dan yang empunya nama hanya mengangkat tangannya,

"Hangeng,"

"Ada,"

"Yesung,"

"Ada nuna,"

"KangIn,"

"Siippp,"

"Shindong,"

"Aha nuhna (ada nuna)," jawab SHindong sambil makan lays

"Sungmin,"

"Ne~"

"Eunhyuk,"

"Oke oke,"

"Donghae,"

"Siap sedia,"

"Siwon,"

"Iya nuna,"

"Ryeowook,"

"Hadir unn,"

"Kibum,"

"Iya,"

"Kyuhyun,"

Tapi—

"Kyuhyun, hello, Kyuhyun ada gak?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi,

"KYUHYUN !" kali ini Leeteuk berteriak, lalu datanglah seorang namja yang dengan santainya menjawab,

"Apa sih nuna, gak usah teriak kayak gitu kali." itulah yang ia ucapkan dan,

PLETAK

"Dasar kau dongsaeng kurang ajar. Aku sudah memanggilmu 3 kali dan kau baru menjawab. Habis darimana kau?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menahan amarahnya,

"Kamar mandi nuna, tadi kebelet pipiiiiissss ," ucap Kyuhyun dengan aegyo nya

"Aish sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita manggung." ujar Leeteuk dan semuanya bersiap siap,

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok seorang Yeoja yang tadi malam ia perhatikan, 'cantik' itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

***Sehabis perform***

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa, aku capek banget ihh~" gerutu Kyuhyun,

"Memangnya hanya kau yang capek, magnae jelek :P" balas Heechul, masih dendam pada Kyuhyun,

"Ih dendam ya nuna sama aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Heechul,

"Aish, dasar dongsaeng tidak tahu terima kasih kau Kyu, ck!" lalu Heechul beralih dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu,

" Kau nakal Kyu," celetuk Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya,

'Sungmin nuna, tak pernakah kau melihatku ?' batin Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin sekali Sungmin mengetahui akan perasaannya, namun Kyuhyun tak yakin untuk mengatakannya, ia takut Sungmin menolaknya, "Jangan tolak aku jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, nuna." ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan berbaring di sofa lalu menutup matanya dan—meninggal,

*ckckckckck ! RALAT*

Lalu menutup matanya dan tertidur di sofa itu,

.

Malamnya—

.

Semua anak SuJu berkumpul diruang tengah, dan juga mereka kedatangan anak anak SHINee dan DBSK,

"Aish, ada Taemin lagi. Malesin banget ih~" kesal Kyuhyun karena dia tahu pasti ada Taemin yang sok imut, padahal kan Cuma Sungmin nuna yang imut, piker Kyuhyun,

Dan tibatiba—tanpa Kyuhyun sangka,

"Kyuhyun oppa, ajarin aku PR Matematika donk, mau gak?" pinta Taemin,

"Eh ? Matematika? Ya udah, mana sini?" Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Taemin, bayangin aja, Matematika kan makanan aku(?), batin Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka pun belajar bersama, 2 pasang bola mata menatap mereka sendu,

'Kalian sangat cocok jika seperti ini,' gumam seorang Yeoja,

'Kau memang benar benar mencintainya, Lee Taemin,' dan seorang Namja,

Dan yang diliatin hanya larut dalam banyak soal Matematika,

Sampai larut, anak anak SHINee dan DBSK main di dorm SuJu, sehingga pada pukul 23.00pm menuntut mereka harus kembali ke dorm mereka masing masing,

"Gomawo ya oppa udah ngajarin aku," ucap Taemin tulus

"Ne~" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan tiba tiba,

PLUK ~

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, mereka yang melihat hanya bisa kaget, apalagi yang dipeluk, "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, "Huweeeee, dingin nuna, aku ngantuk, capek pula," jawab Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin,

"Ngantuk dan capek itu ya istirahat, ngapain kamu peluk peluk aku," ucap Sungmin dan seketika Kyuhyun sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan langsung melepas pelukannya, "Mianhae nuna, aku jadi inget kebiasaanku, kalau ngantuk atau capek, pasti aku meluk Ahra nuna dulu sebelum tidur," jelas Kyuhyun, yang lain hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun,

"Hahahaha, jadi tadi kau piker aku ini Ahra nunamu?" jawab Sungmin seraya tertawa,

"Ne~" jawab Kyuhyun dan tertunduk,

Yang lainnya masih tertawa melihat tingkah sang magnae, dan sang magnae hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya, "Aish aku malu, aku masuk kamar aja deh", ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan berjalan kekamarnya, dari kamar Kyuhyun masih bisa berdengar suara tawa Hyung dan nunanya,

'Aish, kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Tapi tak apalah, lumayan meluk Sungmin nuna, hehehe,' batin Kyuhyun tersenyum menyadari, ia bisa memeluk Sungmin bukan saat fanservice,

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Seohyun dan Taemin terus mendekati Kyuhyun, sampai suatu ketika,

"Oppa, aku saying sama oppa," ujar Taemin jujur, Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya bisa menganga tak percaya, di koridor SM, ada sepasang mata dan telinga yang melihat dan mendengar pernyataan ini, Sungmin, Sungmin mendengarnya, 'Kau anak yang berani Taemin ah, tidak sepertiku.' gumam Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya,

"Mianhae Taemin, aku mencintai orang lain," jawab Kyuhyun, Taemin hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu orang nya, pasti dia kan oppa?" tebak Taemin, tanpa Sungmin sadari, Taemin menunjuk tempat dimana Sungmin berada, "Ne, jangan bilang siapa siapa ya? Taemin ah!" mohon Kyuhyun dan Taemin hanya mengangguk, " Tidak akan."

"Tapi kita tetap jadi teman ya oppa," pinta Taemin, "Tentu saja Taemin," balas Kyuhyun, mereka tersenyum, tidak dengan Sungmin yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai orang lain.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, nuna dengar kamu ditembak Taemin ya?" Tanya Sungmin basa basi, ia hanya ingin tahu, siapa orang yang membuat Kyuhyun menolak Taemin,

"Iya nuna, kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun, dia tahu maksud Sungmin, "Kau menerimanya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng,

"Kenapa?" Sungmin terus bertanya, "Karena aku tak mencintainya dan aku mencintai orang lain," jawab Kyuhyun santai lalu kembali bergelut dengan PSP nya,

"Dia anak baik, kenapa tak kau terima? Kyu, dengarkan aku, seharusnya kau mencintai orang yang mencintaimu, bukan orang yang kau cintai. Belum tentu orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu." nasehat Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tahu nuna, tapi aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku." ucap Kyuhyun yakin,

"Terserahlah," ujar Sungmin dan beranjak pergi tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya, "Nuna, bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan seketika bagaikan si sambar petir hati Sungmin saat itu, namun itu baru 'bagaimana?'

Sungmin duduk, namun tak berani menatap Kyuhyun, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, "Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya SUngmin balik, "Iya, bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu," Tanya Kyuhyun lagi,

"Jangan bercanda denganku, sudahlah aku mau ke kamar," pamit Sungmin dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun,

'Dan karena kau menganggap cintaku hanya sebuah permainan nuna, dan karena kau menganggap aku tak pernah serius di matamu,' batin Kyuhyun berbicara,

**.**

**.**

Entahlah, semenjak hari itu jarak antara Kyuhyun merenggang, seakan akan Sungmin berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun, dan menghindari tatapannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha meraih Sungmin lagi dan ingin menanyakan apa salahnya sampai sampai Sungmin menghindarinya,

"Nuna," panggil Kyuhyun dan menangkap tangan Sungmin, 'Yes, I got you.' pekik batin Kyuhyun,

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya SUngmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun,

Tiba tiba KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, Eunhae, SiBum dan di ikuti ZhouRy datang, dan duduk manis di depan TV,

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point, "Siapa yang menghindarimu?" jawab Sungmin mengelak, "Jangan bohong nuna, sekarang buktinya apa kalau bukan ingin menghindari? kau berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam,

Suasana hening antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dan yang lain hanya asik menonton TV,

"Jawab aku nuna, salahku apa sehingga kau menghindariku?" paksa Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tak bergeming, sampai akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun mengunci pandangan Sungmin, "Lihat aku jika aku berbicara dan sekarang jawablah, jangan mengeles seperti itu," pinta Kyuhyun,

Mau tak mau, Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, dari jarak yang bisa diperkirakan hanya 10cm, "Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menjauhimu Kyu," ujar Sungmin akhirnya, "Jangan berbohong nuna," balas Kyuhyun,

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah, kau menjauhi karena pertanyaanku waktu itu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menimbang nimbang jawabannya, "Bu—bukan begitu Kyu, aku—"

"Baiklah aku mengerti nuna, perlu kau tahu kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu padamu—" ucap Kyuhyun menggantungkan katakatanya,

"Karena aku—karena aku—" Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Karena aku—mencintaimu nuna," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, Sungmin terbelalak kaget, dan yang menonton TV langsung menoleh saat Kyuhyun mengatakan 'karena aku—mencintaimu nuna,' yang lain pun tak percaya,

Seketika air mata Sungmin mengalir Keluar dari tempat penampungannya(?), Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin,

"Aku—" Sungmin berusaha menjawab namun 1 jari Kyuhyun menghalanginya, "Sudah jangan di jawab, karena aku tahu jawabannya," ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Dengarkan aku nuna," pinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap matanya serta bersiap mendengar apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan,

"Karena aku tahu nuna, kau hanya menganggapku hanya sebatas dongsaengmu, karena aku tahu, kau hanya menganggap cintaku itu permainan, karena aku tahu, kau tak pernah menganggap aku serius, karena aku tahu nuna, aku tak pantas berada di sampingmu, karena aku tahu, aku adalah namja paling kekanak kanakan dan kurang ajar, tak menghormati hyung dan nunanya, karena aku tahu, aku takkan pernah mendapatkan hatimu, karena aku tahu, kau hanya melihatku sebagai seorang anak kecil yang belum tahu akan cinta, aku mengerti dan paham akan itu." perjelas Kyuhyun, Sungmin nangis diperbuatnya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dan Kyuhyun pun sama,

Perlahan, Sungmin membuka matanya, dan berkata, "Karena perlu kau tahu Kyu, aku memang menganggapmu dongsaengku, itu wajar, tapi karena perlu kau tahu Kyu, aku tak pernah menganggap cintamu itu permainan, karena perlu kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak serius, karena perlu kau tahu, bagiku kau pantas berada di sampingku, karena perlu kau tahu, bagiku kau adalah namja terbaik yang pernah ada, karena perlu kau tahu, kau tak harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatiku karena sejak kau masuk Super Junior kau sudah mendapatkannya, hiks hiks, dan karena perlu kau tahu, aku menganggapmu sudah dewasa dan mengerti akan cinta, aku tak pernah ragu akan semua tentangmu, namun masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku." ucap Sungmin membalas semua perkataan Kyuhyun,

"Nuna, kau yang mengajarkan aku, bahwa aku harus mencintai orang yang mencintaiku, bukan orang yang ku cintai dan aku sudah melakukannya nuna," ujar Kyuhyun, "Aku tahu Kyu, tapi—masih ada orang yang lebih mencintaimu di banding aku, dia lebih baik, lebih cantik dan sebagainya," jawab Sungmin,

"Karena perlu kau tahu nuna, aku hanya inginkan kau yang berada di sampingku, bukan orang lain," ucap Kyuhyun dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, "Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menangis,

"Would you be mine nuna?" ucap Kyuhyun yang seketika sudah berlutut di hadapan Sungmin, Sungmin menangis, namun tiba tiba dia melihat seseorang masuk ke drom ini dan melihat, 2 orang yang juga mencintai Kyuhyun, dan wajahnya seperti mengatakan 'terima-saja-unnie' ya begitulah,

Sungmin menutup matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lalu menelan ludah sesekali, kemudian memberanikan menatap Kyuhyun, dengan ragu Sungmin menjawab, "I Do." jawab SUngmin dan seketika Kyuhyun bangkit dan memeluk Sungmin, erat sekali—seperti mewakili perasaannya menyalurkan cintanya lewat pelukan ini,

"Terima kasih nuna," ujar Kyuhyun tulus, membenamkan wajah Sungmin di dadanya dan membelai lembut rambut Sungmin, "Sama sama Kyu," jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sungmin,

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, sampai akhirnya bibirnya menyapu bibir Kyuhyun lembut,

Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya, berusaha merasakan cinta yang ikut tersalurkan lewat ciuman ini,

Dan mereka yang menonton, hanya bisa menangis, bahkan Leeteuk tak percaya, bahwa ada cinta selain cintanya dan KangIn, Leeteuk menangis di pelukan KangIn dan yang lainnya menangis di pelukan couplenya masing masing,

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dan karena mereka tahu,**

**Bahwa cinta itu—**

**Nyata apa adanya, tak melihat dia orang yang baik atau jahat, karena cinta itu sendiri yang menilai, tak perduli dia kekanak kanakan atau dewasa, ada 2 atau lebih orang yang mencintai 1 orang, karena cinta itu hanya 1, dan itu terbukti, cinta itu—**

**Adil, karena cinta, datang dari hati yang terdalam.**

* * *

><p><strong> THE END <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : huwaaaaa, sorry gaje banget. Maap ya maap, hehehehe, Cuma ff iseng iseng kok ^^<strong>

**Jangan lupa Review ya readers ^^**


End file.
